The Meaning of Being Big
by Asher Elric
Summary: Side story to "Family of a Different Nature" - Edward is in town visiting. Alphonse and Jealousy run into some trouble, but Edward steps in. even if it is a little childish. XcimpleteX


**The Meaning of being Big**

**Summary – Ed is visiting Al and Jealousy and shows them what being an older sibling is all about. **

**A/N – This is a side story to "A Family of a Different Nature". You don't have to read that one to read this one. Basically all you need to know is that Ed and Al were "adopted" by Greed and Martel. They live in a really back water town. Al and Jealousy have their own body's. So no mind switching in this. And for that STORY, you have to read AFOADN. **

**000**

Edward didn't visit often; he still didn't like Martel or Greed, but Alphonse did, and he liked the home and he liked having two parents, and he liked being the older brother when Edward wasn't around. Which was a lot, actually, because Edward was in the Army. Edward let Alphonse stay because a) Alphonse wanted to stay, and b) he'd felt guilty enough dragging his brother on the quest for the Philosopher's stone that he felt he needed to make up for it.

Even though they'd found an alternate rout around their little problem; it hadn't ended up as they had planned and somehow they'd gotten a family out of it. Edward wouldn't be around for long, however, he only had a week of down time before he had to head back to Central. And the worst thing was that Alphonse and Jealousy were stuck in school.

Alphonse only went to keep pretenses up. He was as good at Alchemy as Edward. The schoolwork was mostly under him, but he did it and he helped Jealousy. Today was going to be the last night Edward would stay with them. Tomorrow morning they'd see him off at the train. And for some reason, this meant the Trace Hopper had to bug them.

Trace Hopper was the oldest boy in the town school. He was also ignorant, and a bully. He'd been bullying Jealousy and Alphonse for most of the school year. The boys had taken care of it as boys do; playing pranks on Trace for payback. He hadn't gotten hands-on with them until today. It really all started earlier that afternoon when Jealousy had flirted with Kaitlin; Trace's younger sister by a year. She had giggled and in return for whatever had impressed her, she pecked Jealousy on the cheek in thanks before running off giggling to gossip with her girlfriends by the water fountain.

Alphonse had given the two of them a wide birth because he didn't want to ruin whatever chance Jealousy had with Kaitlin, but that meant he was on look out for Trace. Everyone knew that any friend of Kaitlin's that just so happened to be a boy would be picked on and bullied for no other reason than the fact that Trace was very protective of his younger sister.

And that led up to the moment where Alphonse and Jealousy were far enough away from the small school house, in a very secluded part of their walk home, that Trace pounced. He was on Jealousy's back and punching the younger boy's kidney's before Alphonse had the mind to kick him off with one of Teacher's well-taught foot-to-face technique. Trace cried out and blood splurged from his nose.

Trace fell over and jealousy scrambled away.

And that is when one very recognizable coat stepped in the way. The shock of blond hair, held in a braid as always, and the stance of a very pissed off older brother Elric had both Alphonse and Jealousy breathing easy. Sure, Alphonse could and would take care of Trace, but somehow, it was better that Edward did it. Alphonse wasn't used to always being the big brother with all the responsibilities. He was glad when Edward was around to handle that.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking a kid like that?" Edward asked.

"You…you…" Trace stammered. Most people knew who Edward was; and he expected it.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, that's right, and I will have you know that you attacked my two brothers, now, you had better apologize or people will find you hanging by your undies on top of the school flag pole," Edward threatened.

It was a child's threat, but it worked.

Trace stammered out an apology before Edward waved for him to get lost.

Then he turned to his brothers, who cheered and jumped on him; it sent them all onto a pile on the ground.

"Hey!" Edward huffed as the two bodies settled atop him.

"Thanks Ed," Alphonse and Jealousy said in unison. Edward blinked up at them, and then smiled.

"What is an older brother for anyway?" he questioned.

THE END


End file.
